1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front fork unit for a bicycle, more particularly to a front fork unit with a shock absorber and a resistance-providing member for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The front fork unit of a bicycle is provided with a shock absorber for absorbing shock resulting from a rough surface during riding of the bicycle. The conventional shock absorbers are normally spring-type shock absorbers, which are disadvantageous in that the rate of each compression stroke or each restoring stroke thereof is relatively fast, which undesirably resulting in poor cushioning effect and discomfort when riding. While hydraulic-type shock absorbers can provide a better cushioning effect, hydraulic oil leakage is likely to occur during use.